Together Forever
by justdgrayman
Summary: Yu Kanda and Lenalee Lee have been friends since they were little and when she begins to have feelings for him she doubts if he even likes her back so she keeps her feelings hidden. Not knowing she likes him Kanda also hides his true feelings. Who will tell first? Or will they end up waiting for to long and lose the other.


The Akuma's exploded as the two exorcists took them down quickly, one by one with their innocence. Kanda sheathed Mugen after the dust cleared and nothing was left but him and Lenalee as he wiped the blood off his face. The bright raze of the moonlight lit up the darkened sky as the two exorcists retrieved the substance, innocence, ready to report back to the order.

"We should probably find a hotel, then head back to the order in the morning since its late, Kanda." Lenalee suggested as she began to walk back towards the small town they had stopped by earlier.

"Tch, it doesn't matter to me." He replied, walking along side her without another word.

She still smiled at him and neared the village as she asked around if there were any motels open. Luckily there was.

"Oh why hello there!" The lady at the front desk greeted happily with a smile. "How may I help you?"

"We'd like two rooms for the night. That's all." Lenalee replied as she returned the gentle smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear. We're all booked for tonight and there is only one room left. Would that be alright?" She stated kindly.

They only had one room left so Kanda and Lenalee had to share the same room? She blushed lightly at the idea of being alone with him but tried not to let him notice.

"Are you okay with that..?" She asked softly, looking up at the blue haired exorcist beside her.

He nodded and looked away as the lady at the front desk handed her the keys to the room along with the directions on where it was. She thanked her and led Kanda to the room as she unlocked the door. The room was average with a medium sized bed, a small bathroom, a couch and a porch. It was good enough and she was thankful that they found somewhere to stay for the night. Lenalee went face first into the bed from exhaustion as she dropped her bags on the floor with a sigh. Kanda shook his head and began to take off his exorcist jacket along with his shirt as he grabbed a towel, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. She blushed as she tried not to watch but since it happened right in front of her, it was unavoidable. She hugged a pillow and stuffed her face into it as she thought of what they were going to do about the fact of only having one bed. Would he feel uncomfortable about it or would he just not care? Of course he wouldn't care. He's not the type of person to care about small things like this. Would he ever really like her?

"I'm thinking about it to much.. I just need to relax." she mumbled to herself as she gazed up at the ceiling.

— — —

Kanda turned on the water in the shower and slipped off the usual white tie in his hair as he stepped inside, letting the water flow down his body. He had a feeling that Lenalee wasn't to sure about sleeping in one room together because of the numerous times he had caught her blushing at simple things. Like taking his shirt off in front of her. She had seen him shirtless countless times, but why did it matter now all of a sudden? He wouldn't normally care but the fact that he had feelings for her changed everything. Telling her that he liked her was never going to happen and he wanted to keep it that way. He wasn't even sure if she liked him at all but when he faintly saw her blush when the women at the desk mentioned they had to be in one room, it made him change his mind. The sound of water filled his ears as he remembered he was in the shower. He had zoned out so he quickly turned everything off and wrapped a towel around his waist, exiting the bathroom.

The water from his hair dripped silently onto the wooden floors of the room and he tightened the towel around his waist when it began to slip but he walked over to the bed, sitting down at the end. He didn't bother to get a towel and dry his soaking wet hair but the fact that the bed was now beginning to dampen caused him to change his mind. The sound of soft breathing caught his attention when he looked over his shoulder to see Lenalee fast asleep with her arms wrapped around one of the pillows. At least there wouldn't be any awkwardness in the air since she was asleep so now he could finally get some much needed rest. But, There would be a few problems with just doing that simple action.

One. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in the morning when she notices that they had slept together. He could tell she was already debating on what she would do when they learned they had to sleep in one bed.

Two. Komui would have his head for him even laying down next to her.

Three. He wouldn't be able to resist the urge to just take advantage of her in such a vulnerable state.

"Damn it.." He muttered to himself as he mentally slapped him self for over thinking such a simple situation. What the hell? Kanda lifted himself off the bed as he shuffled over to a small dark brown couch in the corner and plopped himself down on top of it. The ceilings were plain, just like his room in the order and he just gazed up at it as he focused his minds attention to the fact of having to organize the long trip back to the Order. That would all be sorted out in the morning. For now, he needed to rest up for the long journey back.

— — —

The moons gentle light shined into there simple room as the green haired exorcist stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her soft violet eyes as she took in her surroundings and gave a slight yawn from the exhaustion of there mission. Lenalee sat upward in the remarkably soft bed and rubbed her eyes slowly as she adjusted them to the light of the moon. She looked around the room for Kanda until she spotted him in the corner, laying fast asleep on the couch with the moonlight shining upon his gentle features. He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep and she couldn't help but find it adorable. She quietly slipped off the bed and walked slowly over to where the soundless exorcist laid. As she got closer a deep blush appeared across her face when she realized he was only in a towel and just happened to be in an awkward position on top of the couch. His legs hung over the arm of the chair, causing his towel to slip off slightly as it showed nearly all of his waist but covered his 'Area' . He also had one arm across his forehead which caused his chest to show more and his tattoo was a lot more noticeable than usual but she always liked the way it looked since she occasionally saw it although Kanda wasn't the type to just walk around shirtless all the time. Lenalee quickly averted her eyes to gaze heatedly at the floor when she realized that she had been staring and observing his nearly exposed body for far to long. She slowly brought her eyes back up to look around for another blanket so he could have something else covering his body. At the corner of her eye she spotted a small deep blue blanket and quickly picked it up as she swiftly unfolded it, covering the Samurai's dashing figure.

— — —

The morning came quickly after and the two exorcist prepared themselves and left the small hotel after saying the quick 'thank you's' to the women at the front desk.

"The trip back to the order will take about... Two days by train." Lenalee announced to her fellow exorcist as she looked up from the train schedule in her hands.

"Whatever. As long as we get there soon I don't really care." Kanda stated plainly as he adjusted his exorcist uniform and walked towards the train that was now boarding passengers. Lenalee sighed at his response but followed after him since she was already used to his well known personality. The two addressed the conductor of there occupation at the Black Order and he nodded when he noted the rose crest on there jackets, showing them to there private compartment. The door closed with a click and the only sound that could be heard was the rattling of the train moving up and down the tracks. Kanda silently sat down without a word and she noticed he wasn't talking very much since the day before.

"Are you alright, Kanda?" She asked after a moment of silent.

He didn't seem to notice her question at first when he looked back at her but nodded quickly and avoided making any eye contact.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired." He muttered in response.

Lenalee was about to suggest for him to just sleep on the train but the door to the compartment opened suddenly and they both immediately looked up to see who it was that came in. They settled down when they saw a middle aged man standing at the door with his hands on a small food cart as a smile appeared across his face.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" He asked politely with the smile still plastered to his lips.

"Um, I'm fine. Do you want anything Kanda?" She asked as she looked over at the boy in the other seat.

"Just water."

The man nodded and stepped onto the other side of the cart, out of the exorcists view. A sinister smirk washed across his face as he laughed quietly to himself.

"Baka Exorcist.. You've fallen right into my evil plan..! My plan is bound to work! After all, I'm quite the smart Akuma.." He stated with a confident tone, quickly pouring a strong clear drug into the glass of water. "This substance will make that exorcist very vulnerable.. Its almost like alcohol! He won't stand a chance and I bet I can easily take down that exorcist girl..!" The Akuma murmured quickly as he picked up the glass and walked back into the compartment, handing the blue haired samurai the water. With that he left and he would soon be back since the drug had a few stages before it took affect.

1. The consumer will have trouble thinking straight

2. The consumer will begin to act in ways that a drunk or possibly tipsy person would

3. Dizziness will overtake the body and will soon lead to fainting

"3 simple steps that will lead to that exorcists doom..!"

— — —

After downing the glass of water, about 15 minutes later he found himself not being able to think straight. His thoughts were all over the place and it was starting to get annoying but he didn't know why it was happening. Maybe he was a lot sleepier than he had thought. Kanda placed a hand over his forehead but there was no change in his temperature. No fever. He sighed to himself and quickly shook his head in hope that it would at least make the weird feeling he was having go away.

The green haired exorcist glanced over in Kanda's direction when she noticed he was being a bit fidgety and he was never fidgety.

"Kanda..Are you–" She began but was cut off when he leaned over to her and placed his head in the crook of her neck. A slight blush came over her face as she glanced down at the boy on her shoulder with a curious yet confused look in her eyes. She gasped when she felt something slide across her collarbone and slowly realized that it was his tongue. What was he doing..?

"K-Kanda..?" She murmured but couldn't continue when she found herself being pushed up against her seat by him and felt his wet tongue glide across her ear until he slowly nipped it with a smirk appearing across his features. He swiftly made his way down and sloppily planted kisses down her neck which earned him a soft moan that happened to escape her pursed lips. Lenalee closed her eyes tightly when he began to suck on her sweet spot which caused her to bite her lip as she tried to stifle another moan.

"K-Kanda, What are you doing?" She managed to say as he tilted back his head to look her in the eyes.

He didn't reply and she began to wonder if he was alright or if something was wrong but all those thoughts quickly washed away when his lips crashed into hers.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Alright ~ A/N!

I just decided to start a Kanlena fanfic (WOO KANDA X LENALEE! ) and I've gotten a bunch of ideas for this new one 'Together Forever'. Yeah I know. My story names are super cheesy but you'll just have to deal with it :P

Also if you don't know what 'Baka' is it means stupid or idiot but I bet you all already know..

That's all for now~ The 2nd chapter will be up soon.

BUH BYE!


End file.
